back home to the sweet home
by courtneylovesTV
Summary: After two years of living in new York Jake and Melanie decide to take their 15 month old daughter to Alabama to visit their family will it go okay..
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe it has been 3 years since I kissed my ex husband again 3 years since I left home again with my old/new again husband Jake . We had a daughter her name was Jamie she was 15 mounts old she was the cutest thing ever . As Jake goes off to work at the glass shop I look at our beautiful daughter playing with her tinker toys and almost imagine a second kid next to her . I wonder if we could have a second child but no matter how many we would have there would always had to have another just one more kid if we should have 4 . I know god has plans for everyone but how come in my plan I had to have a miscarriage . How come I made the choice to leave town . I fixed Jamie her breakfast and then played a little then fixed lunch and then by the time she is down for the evening Jake had come home and I knew I had to talk to him about what had been on my mind all day .

Jake ;how's Jamie

Melanie she's down for her nap she had animal crackers and fried quash for lunch she really liked it but no it's something else I want to talk to you about

Jake ;oh darn you're not getting back with that stupid new York dude again right ..

Melanie ; no honey nothing like that but it's part of it . You know I was looking at our daughter playing with her toys and was thinking she should have a brother or sister playing beside her .

Jake ;you mean the miscarriage

Melanie no the adoption dummy

Jake ;calm down I didn't mean anything ... I just didn't think about it

That was the thing no one ever thought about It I sent momma and daddy pictures of Jamie about every month they where always so happy to get them but shouldn't there have been another kid on the picture it's something only I think about. Jake kissed me softly then went in to check on Jamie . I haven't ever taken Jamie too Alabama . Yet again maybe I wouldn't want too it has to many bad memories for me . Bobby Ray was still single in a one bedroom apartment still no woman Jake and I get a kick out of it would be nice to take Jamie back their again to meet her grandma and grandpa for the first time and get to see where her mommy and daddy grew up . I just wouldn't take her to the bar like Lora lien did . Once Jake came back in from Jamie's nursery he could tell I had my thinking face on .

Jake ;you're not thinking about taking Jamie back to Alabama because you have I thought about it too

Melanie ;Just thinking of the places I don't want to take her

Jake ; well we don't have to stop by the bar

Melanie ;some people are stupid enough to take a baby in a bar

Jake ;well the baby couldn't talk and Jamie's talking up a storm she gets that from her momma

I wanted to give Jake a playful punch because honestly she got them from him Jake's mouth could get him in so much trouble sometimes he had a smart mouth on him but he also had a sweet one . That night when were setting by Bear's grave and he told me how proud he was of me I couldn't believe after all the crap he had went through with me he still wanted to say he was proud of me and told the dog he was the reason I left . I don't what the reason was really I can't blame it on our child who is now In heaven I can't blame it on Jake the only person I can blame it on is me I am the one who left and no one can change that . Not many men would take back a girl who left them for seven years and then came back asking for a divorce and for that I am thankful he took me back . I can tell our daughter our story and only hope that she finds a young man who cares just as much for her as her daddy did for me . After I am out of my trance I see Jake on the couch watching Football its fall so I will have a hard time getting him off of it . I suddenly hear that Jamie woke up from her nap and I begin to walk to her room but I see Jake going instead so I just set on the love seat. After a few min's I see my loves come in from the nursery .

Jake ;she had pooped I was just cleaning her up enjoying the football game that I am suppose to watch

Melanie ; I was going to change her but you went instead

Jake ; it's my job I was just joking she's fresh and she's yours

Jamie ; ball , daddy ball

Jake ; your right it's a ball what kind huh

Jamie ; Foo ball

Melanie ;close it's football add the T


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since we made the choice to take Jamie our 15 month old daughter to Alabama . Jake closed his glass shop for a few days so that was good and I am a stay at home mom . Jake and I got out our big sue case we decided to stay for a week not long because Jake needed to get back to work and we weren't exactly the most richest people . We packed a lot if it was Jake and I going we would pack a few clothes and a tooth-brush and tooth paste and that was that but with Jamie we had to pack 14 outfits 48 Diapers and of course blankets and pillows Jake and I where excited but tired . After we finished packing Jake and I decided to take a little nap before we had to leave for the airport our flight left at two so we had a good 4 hours of sleep and we had put Jamie in bed at 2 am that night hoping she would sleep in . When Jake and I wake up I look at our alarm clock it's 3;23 and I hear a crying Jamie and I shake Jake up so hard he falls out of the bed . Of course he wasn't happy with me for that .

Jake ; why did you shake me out of bed what in the Sam Heck are you doing Mel

Melanie ;we missed our flight .. it's almost 3;30 ... we don't even have time .. and ..

Jake ; Couldn't we drive their I mean to Alabama

Melanie ; No we could not Jake I mean not with Jamie and she's crying and .. go get her and

Jake ; Calm down we will work something out

Jake goes and gets our crying and screaming daughter out of her crib and brings her into our room . In the Last five minutes I held so much worry and to see Jamie takes it all away I change her Diaper and put her into a new outfit . Jake gets the Laptop and I grab my squirming daughter and put her on my lap Jake looks up how much time it would take to go from New York to Alabama it would take us almost 18 hours and with Jamie in the car we just couldn't do and with rest room stops and Hotels it would consist of a longer Trip and we would miss like 2 days with our family and long time friends and only get 5 days to spend with them . Jake and I are at a loss of what to do I had already contacted Momma and Daddy and told them we where coming and they where so excited and happy . It was about 4;30 when we got a knock on our front door . We weren't expecting company and my modeling friends where away visiting family so I had no idea who it is . Since I am playing patty cake with Jamie . Jake goes and opens the door and I am so shocked at who it is .

Robby Ray ; What y'all doing in a fancy apartment like this

Melanie ; I can't believe it's you gee we where just headed out there to see everyone I ..

Robby Ray ;Don't You two have a kid or something your Momma told me about .

Melanie ; Jamie come here

Jamie ; Hey

Robby ;hey sweetie you're so cute you look like mommy just like her

Jamie ;cries ;daddy

Jake walks over and picks up a crying Jamie . Robby Ray is kind of shocked I mean it's not like he's some big and tall scary man . But I have to explain that she's a little shy about meeting new people Jake and I reassure her that's a friend of momma and daddy's and she points to the floor so Jake puts her down and she walks over and hugs Robby Ray . We where so excited he came that we forgot to ask why he was here . He told us that he had no idea we where coming home and told us we could go on the flight back to Alabama with him . So Jake and I got our stuff ready got Jamie ready and we got on a plane and headed to the Airport Robby Ray at a small truck and Jamie's car seat didn't fit so Jake and I squeezed between her to keep her safe . Cops where all around New York and we would get in big trouble if they knew we had a toddler in the car without a seat belt . It was only a 20 min drive to the Airport when we got there Jamie was walking around checking things out and touching other people luggage that finally Jake grabbed her to set with him of course she got mad but we couldn't have her destroying the airport . 30 min later our flight boarded Jake and I got a seat with Jamie we gave her Jake's Apple Tablet so she could watch TV on it she fell asleep to Dora Robby Ray and Jake and I talked a lot of course it was Loud and I think it was a miracle Jamie didn't wake up . After a 6 hour flight we got off and once we got off the plane my Momma and daddy where there waiting for us Jake had called them an hour ago and told them we where on our way I was so happy that after almost 16 mounts they get to see their granddaughter for the first time .

Momma ; Hey sweet heart your such a big girl compared to the pictures

Jamie ;cries ; momma

Melanie; go see her that's my momma that's your grandma she won't bite

Jake ;are sure about that

Daddy ; hush ole Jake

Jake ; I am not old

Jamie ; cries ;Hey

Daddy ;hey sweetie


	3. Chapter 3

From the Airport it was about a half hour ride to Momma and Daddy's house . Jamie was fussy from being on a plane for so long she was squirming and kicking and yelling .Jake had to tell her stop many times but surprisingly he never lost his temper with her and that's something that I am very proud of him for. When we pulled into Momma and Daddy's drive way nothing had really changed . The house still had that stupid chair and I prayed he wouldn't put my daughter in it . When the door opened Jamie begged to walk around on the floor so Jake put her down she walked around and just looked never touched always looked but never touched anything she toddled into my old bedroom and I didn't think anything about it because this here we all know each other and I am sure if she went out the door someone would know who she belonged to anyway . Momma made me some fried pickles to eat so that's what I was doing . Jamie had been in my old bedroom for a while . So Jake went to my room to check on her and when he carried her back in the living room my eyes widen at what she had in her hand.

Jake ;giggles ; she has a beer bottle little girl you're not suppose to have that

Melanie ; I don't find it very funny Jake

Momma ; let grandma take that alright

Jamie ; cries ;mine my

Daddy ;giggles ;oh my gosh she belongs in this family alright

Melanie ;she's 15 mounts old she's crying over a beer bottle I don't see what's funny

After Momma took the bottle out of Jamie's hand she fussed Jake and Daddy thought it was funny but I knew we wouldn't think it was funny when she goes to school and tells her friends her parents let her carry around a beer bottle . I have to admit though it does prove she's Jake Perry's daughter . I shut my bedroom door and let her walk around in the living room and I make sure every cabinet and door in the house shut because I don't want her getting into anything else . Jake and I finished eating the pickles so he put Jamie down for a nap on the couch we forgot to pack Milk and bottles so Daddy went to the dollar store to get some . While daddy was gone I had to deal with a Screaming toddler yelling bot, bot every five seconds . When Daddy got back I was thankful I fixed the bottle and her eyes lite up so Jake laid her on the couch and he set on the floor and held her hand till she went to sleep . I kiss my sleeping daughter decide to go into town Jake stays with Jamie to keep an eye on her . I headed down to the bank Momma and daddy needed to get some money out and I am was just excited to get to catch up with Dorothea . As I entered the bank I found her Dorothea she was still in the same place she always was. Standing by the desk .

Melanie ;Hey Dorothea how are you doing

Dorothea Good you I haven't seen you around since you and Jake retired the knot

Melanie ;well where back in town for a week where staying at Momma's place

Dorothea ; Don't you and Jake have a kid together

Melanie ; yes her name is Jamie she's 15 mounts old did you and Wade ever have any kids

Dorothea ; well 10 mounts ago I was pregnant but I miscarried

Melanie ; well I am sorry to hear that you miscarried well when you do have a kid it changes your life if you and Wade are still working a lot it's good that you don't have a child for a while not saying you wouldn't make a good momma which you certainly would .

Dorothea ; I get it

I got the money Momma and Daddy needed and headed back home when I got back Jamie was on the floor playing with her dolls I figured since she was in a new place she wouldn't take a long nap . I find Jake setting on the couch watching Dukes of Hazard . I ask him where momma and daddy are and he tells me that went to Wal Mart because they wanted to do a little new grandparent shopping he called it which was fine and it meant Jake and I had the house to ourselves well almost we still had Jamie . After about 10 min of me being their Jamie got tired of playing with her Dolls so she came over to me crying and she felt wet so I changed her Diaper then set her in between us on the couch . Momma and daddy walked in and Jamie's eyes lite up they had all kinds of Toy's and Doll's and shirts . Jake told momma and daddy he would pay but they put it off as a grandparents love after they finished unpacking all they got I was so amazed they got her enough outfits to last her the rest of spring .

Jamie; Dolls

Momma ;yes Hun we got you some dolls and some clothes do you like them sweet girl

Jamie ;I doo

Jake ;say thank you Grandma and grandpa

Jamie ; Thank Ewe Gamma and grandpa

Daddy ;you're welcome sweet heart


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie had become pretty use to my parents she had her own names for them and everything . It had only been about two days and I am happy she became close to them that quick but anyway . I wanted her to meet Jake's mom . Jake and his mother talk on the phone a lot and she gets updates about Jamie but she has never actually got to see her or even see a picture of her .Jake called his mom and turns out she was off from work that day so it was a perfect day to take Jamie . I packed 2 bottles 2 snacks and a few diapers because I knew we would stay there for the rest of the day . Jake always thought it was unfair that his dad who had died about 13 years ago would never see Jamie .It hurt me too I met Jake's dad at our first wedding and he was really nice . I packed up everything and Jake and I drove Momma and Daddy's truck down to the house . When we got their Jamie was kind of unsure she just looked and studied Stella had an old swing outside and when we opened the door of the truck and unbuckled her she just ran straight to the swing . I had to tell her many times to get off the swing that we had to visit grandma after about 10 times she finally got off she gets that from Jake . When we walk inside Stella's house I notice like Momma and daddy's it really hasn't changed . Jake and I sat down while Jamie did her usual inspection but before she could go into the any bedrooms Jake picked her up and set her on the couch .

Stella ;she's pretty cute

Melanie ;she is she looks like him I think

Stella ;she looks like both of Y'all a good mix who does she act like

Jake ; Mel

Melanie ;I told her to get out of the swing 10 times before she got out I think that's you Jake

Jake ; I am not stubborn

Stella ; I say you are

Melanie ;see

After our quick conversation Stella decides to take Jamie out to the swing . She enjoyed it as Stella pushed her and every time she went up she would squeal with Laughter . I had never seen Jamie that happy we have to for sure invest in a swing for her back in New York . When Jamie announced to stop swinging Stella helped her get out of the swing and we went inside Stella fixed us Hot dogs and Chile Jamie had never had Hot dogs so she was kind of afraid to try them but I cut them up for her and when she had her first bite she kept going back for more after we ate Jamie played around with the toys I had bought her Stella surprisingly went into her room and got out a Jack in The Box and she started having Jamie turn It and they would both giggle when Jack came out . I could see a smile Appear on Jake's face as he watched his mother and daughter play together . After about a half an hour of playing with Jack Jamie became fussy so I fixed her a bottle and changed her and then put her in Stella's room for a nap . When I came back in Stella had 2 ice tea's setting on the coffee table.

Melanie ; Ice Tea I haven't had Ice Tea in forever

Stella ;That's what happens when you live in old New York

Melanie ;your son has made it quite big selling glass

Jake ;yeah I have one of my buddies is working their this week since I am down here so.

Stella ;have Y'all thought about moving here and Living with Jamie

When Stella brought that up I honestly didn't think it was a bad idea and besides I had never seen Jamie so happy as she was here in Alabama we had no family up there in New York . Jake kind of shrugged the Idea off and turned to another subject . We stayed there for a while Jamie woke up from her nap I am so happy she slept for 3 hours because since we have been here she hasn't . She seems well rested and points to Stella and begins saying Jack , Jack so they start playing Jack in the box again we eat Baked Beans for supper when it gets dark we decide it is a good time to go back to momma and daddy's so we say our goodbye's Jamie actually cried when we had to leave but I told her she could call Grandma tomorrow . When we left Stella's house I knew that if Jamie was crying about leaving her grandma's house what was she going to do when we went back to New York . When we got back home to Momma and daddies I fed Jamie some cheese its and then give her a bath When I get done Bathing Jake does everything else like brushing teeth and hair and reading her a story . After an Hour Jake finally announces she is asleep . When he comes back and sets down on the couch I decide to bring up the subject his mother was talking about .

Melanie ;so would you ever consider moving here

Jake ; Maybe but I have the business Mel I can't just move it here

Melanie ;of course you could everyone knows you here Jake and you would get more costumers and ..

Jake ;they can go out and make their own glass . In New York so I think there's more company . And I can't charge them a lot because they don't have money and their family..

Melanie ;Why does it mean so much to you the company Family is what matters to me

Jake ;I am doing good and supporting my Family I don't want to ruin that by moving down here

Melanie ; Did you she how Happy Jamie was today.

Jake she sure does love Momma's swing

Melanie ;exactly ... think about it alright

Jake ;I will


	5. Chapter 5

Jake and I slept on the couch bed . That night while Jamie was sleeping in a play Pen and dad got her . For the past 2 nights that we where their Jake and I slept in mom and dad's room while they slept In my extra room . But my Extra room last night was Taken over by Dorothea who had a fight with Wade that night . Jake got mad because she got the bedroom Dorothea had seen me in my bad days. When Jake and I woke up we found Jamie out of the play pen playing with her toys . We looked in momma and daddy's room and they where still asleep so I looked to the right side of the room and saw Dorothea cleaning the den . Jake got up soon after me and like me on how Jamie is already dressed .

Jake ; Dorothea why is Jamie already dressed

Dorothea ;I dressed her Already Jake .. she didn't mind me if she would have cried or refused I wouldn't have done it ...

Melanie ;no were not mad we where just confused thank you

Dorothea ;could we have breakfast

After Dorothea mentioned breakfast I got up and fixed us some sausage for Jake and I but Dorothea and Jamie wanted waffles . I put Jamie in the high chair Thankfully Momma and daddy went out and bought all these things . I put a waffle on her high chair plate and put syrup on it I think I put too much Syrup because she started playing with the syrup and even put her face in her waffle and it was all over her face . Jake told Jamie to eat her food . It took her about 20 min but she finally started eating it I gave her a scoop of Vanilla Ice Cream with M' and M's Jake thanked me for getting our daughter on a sugar high . After we finished eating Momma and daddy came down dressed they fixed themselves Breakfasts and didn't say a word about Dorothea still being here . I also assumed she would have gone by morning . When momma and daddy got up Jake made the choice to go give Jamie a bath because she had bathed in her Syrup Waffle . Daddy ate one egg with light ketchup it took him like 5 min to eat then he left to see if he could strangle Wade down . Dorothea begged him not to go but you can't convince Earl .S he does what he wants . After he left Momma and I both looked at her and decided it was time to ask what happened because it was 10;30 when she came . So we where all sleepy and unclear of what happened

Dorothea ;okay I know that look I asked him if he wanted to have another baby it's been almost a year and I think we could try again .. I really think we could .. that it would work I mean you lost a baby and look at Jamie . If it wasn't for Jamie I wouldn't want to try again .. but I see her and it's worth it

Melanie ;we where scared when I became pregnant with Jamie but if it I hadn't tried again she wouldn't be in the bath tub now with her daddy . You will make a great mom .

Dorothea ; cries ;he just got really mad saying he didn't need any kids and he was busy on his route .. I work at the bank and I am sure I could find somebody in town to watch it ..

Melanie ;I am sure you could everyone loves babies

Mom ;of course you know I would watch it too ..

Dorothea ;when I asked why he walked out and that's when I came here.

After Dorothea finished her sentence . A clean Jamie with a pink shirt and blue pants toddled in and she came to me and I put her on my lap I knew once Daddy got here with Wade I would take Jamie to Stella's . I asked Jamie if she was clean she shook her head yes and she also babbled a little which everyone giggled at. Momma asked her if she had a fresh Diaper. She pointed to Jake and said yes we all thought it was cute that she knew who changed her Diaper. I put her down and she ran to play with the Jack and the Box Stella gave her . Dad came in with Wade walking behind him . I looked at Jake and he looked confused I whispered lets go outside . Then Jamie , Jake, and I went outside I brought her Jake and the box and she played with him on the steps . I knew that my family is known for getting into heated fights and I didn't want Jamie to be around during one . Wade was a cop so he knew how to pin someone down and it just didn't look good to me. I didn't hear yelling or screaming Jake went inside to inspect and then Came back out ..

Melanie ;so what's going on..

Jake ;Well Dorothea is crying and Wade is sitting on the couch I just peeked in

Melanie ;doesn't sound good

Jake ; I mean I have never seen Wade get mad so I don't understand

Melanie ;I wonder if he has another kid somewhere


	6. Chapter 6

Dorothea was staying at a hotel I couldn't help but stick my nose in their business and ask if he had another kid somewhere and he admitted that he did. What he admitted to was having a daughter that would be about 13 and he gave away his rights to her . That was all she wrote Dorothea screamed and yelled at him and Jake and I decided to spend the night at Stella's she was thankful to have us and she allowed Jake , me, and Jamie to have her bed . and she got the couch when Jake and I woke up the next morning we could smell bacon coming from the Kitchen Jake and I slowly got up and where Careful not to wake up Jamie . We wanted to have one breakfast in peace and learn about the events that unfolded last night not that where nosy people it's just where staying there or where suppose to stay there anyway . Jamie wakes up as soon as Jake steps out of the bedroom door so I am left to change her and put on a fresh Diaper well my husband gets first dibs on Bacon . Once I clean Jamie I go into the Kitchen she see's the Bacon and her eyes light up Jake quickly Grabs her and puts her in a chair . And the plate in front of her as bacon but cut up into small pieces . Once Jamie gets in the chair she digs in I watch her but not as much because I know the pieces of bacon aren't that big . Stella tells Jamie to slow down on eating the bacon and that it won't run away and she seems to listen . Jake and I look at each other and get a smile on our face seeing Stella with Jamie it's just like they have a deep connection . After we get done with Breakfast Dorothea walk in and Stella takes it as a cue to take Jamie outside . So they go outside to swing while the adults talk inside .

Dorothea So how was Stella's last night

Jake ;it was pretty good surprisingly Jamie slept well Jamie and Momma are really close it seems

Dorothea ;she just excited to have a grand baby is all and a little girl that's even more special .. because you where her only child and a boy .so

Melanie ; So did you put Wade in Jail..

Dorothea ;it's not funny and no I didn't and where not getting a divorce I told him to contact his daughter

Melanie; was she adopted or..

Dorothea ;no she was living with her mom and Grandparents last time he saw her .. Her name is Michelle

Jake ;that's a pretty name and you would make a great step momma I am sure

Dorothea didn't talk much like she usually does . After talking for about 20 min she left the only good info we had got out of her is that the kids name was Michelle . I am not sure if Wade told her more than that I guess what went on between him and Michelle's momma is between her and Wade not us . Jamie and Stella come in from outside and Jamie's pants are we Jamie informed that it had rained a little last night and the swing was wet . So I changed her into some new pants and a clean Diaper and then played with her on the floor we passed a ball back and forth to each other well Jake and Stella sat at the table and talked . The only person Jake talked about his daddy with was Stella that's his momma so it makes sense . But I do wish sometimes he would talk to about it I am his wife for crying out loud Jake and I Have been married for almost 9 years it is crazy but I love Jake and we have a beautiful family after Jake finished his Talk he patted his Lap and Jamie walked over to him and sat down . I kissed Jake and Jamie on the forehead . and then Her and I finished rolling the ball around . Jake and I where content with playing with Jamie until we heard the door open and Wade walk in . I picked up Jamie and Stella and I went to the bedroom .

Stella ;why are you so scared of that boy .. Wade he's never done nothing to you

Melanie ;I don't want Jamie around yelling ..

Stella ;well that makes sense

After Stella said that sentence Stella and I heard a little voice saying stop fighting and I looked at Stella and quickly handed Jamie to her . When I went back into the Den I saw what to be a girl about Michelle's age setting on the couch looking as if she is about to cry Jake and Wade are just standing their giving mean looks to each other so I get in between them and tell Wade to leave although when I told him to leave I forgot about his daughter sitting on the couch . He left alright with wheels Spinning out . After he left I heard a little cry so I went over to Michelle .

Melanie ;your Michelle right sweetie

Michelle ;yeah I am Michelle

Melanie ;well my nap is Melanie and this is my husband Jake okay we have known your daddy for a long time since before he was your age see we all grew up here together

Michelle ;cries ;I don't care I want to get back to my grandma's and Momma's .. I Know he's my daddy I mean come on we have the red hair and everything

Melanie ;well Jake and I will take to your house okay we have a little girl too her name is Jamie she's almost 16 mounts

Michelle ;cries ;she's little


	7. Chapter 7

When Jake and I and the baby woke up that morning we saw Michelle . She was sleeping on the couch we couldn't get in contact with her mother poor Michelle was so upset she couldn't even remember her momma and Grandma's number . I wish I Had never suspected that he had another kid because of me some poor 13-year-old is trying to figure out who she's going to live with and she didn't even her daddy's side of the family . Jake and I got up and then I carried Jamie to the kitchen and then once there I put her in the high chair . She started screaming that was odd . I turned my head and realized what scared it was the site of Michelle getting a knife and smashing the tomato's furiously. I taped her on the shoulder and she stopped I guess she forgot their was a baby around after that little scare Jamie Calmed down and was able to enjoy her mashed up pancake and waffle . Jake was getting dressed and then later came in to eat . Michelle sat down and ate a tomato sandwich. She ate very quickly and then sat on the couch to watch TV Jake and I where eyeing each other we where afraid of what to do next . Momma and Daddy had left a note on the fridge saying they where going to track down Wade . I wasn't mad at Michelle for her behavior what so ever because I would become the same way if I was suddenly taken to a different house . Heck I was her when I first go to New York . After Jake and I finished breakfast I went to clean up Jamie .Good thing I did because as I was getting Jamie's clothes out of the carry on bag I heard Wade's voice from the living room .

Wade ;I went to the court-house sweet heart Where going to have to you come live with us alright Dorothea's a good Momma you will like her okay .

Michelle ;I want to go back to Momma and Nana's house I don't want to stay here with you and your wife who is no relation to me I am not stepping out of this dang house until my momma or grandma walks in this house got it . Wade

Wade ;I am your daddy call me daddy

Michelle ;Wade your Wade

Jake ;it's her choice contact her grandmother or mother now .

Wade ; Last call I am about to call them ..

Michelle; cries ;just please call them .

Once I heard Michelle begin crying that was my ending point I grabbed Jamie and took her in the living room and taped Michelle and pointed to the door surprisingly she went with me right away . Jake held a thumbs up which meant he is going to watch Jamie . I got in Wade's truck . I made sure she buckled herself up then I drove out of Momma and daddy's driveway with the dirt dusting up behind me . A gas station was 3 miles away so I stopped there and got gas then I taped a day dreaming Michelle and asked her what she wanted . She went in the gas store with me and got 3 packs of gum and a small box of Coco Puffs . We paid and then quickly went back to the car . I hoped she wasn't scared of some random girl who wanted to take her back home . When we got in the car I decided to ask her where she lived .

Melanie ; Can you tell me where your Momma and grandma live huh Michelle that's where I am taking you

Michelle ;they live about 30 miles from here at 1323 blue River road James, Alabama 8323

Melanie ;the name is in my GPS okay were ready to go thank you sweet girl

As we drove along the dirt roads and my GPS told me where to go I couldn't help but realize that the only sound in the car I heard was the GPS voice I had a freaky feeling that when I got to her momma and grandma's house I wouldn't find that peaceful life she claimed to have she acted almost like she had no choice but to back to the Blue river road house . We drove windy roads with the music down for about 20 min before we reached the house it was an old house with a dented roof and looked to have 2 rooms . I saw an older woman who looked to age in her early 70's folding the clothes . Michelle ran up to the woman folding clothes and held her tight the grandma did the same it almost made me cry that they missed each other that much . I only wondered where her momma was . An old 1998 Cadillac was in the drive way so her momma had stay in the house . She guided the old woman to me and the old woman grabbed me and hugged me . She seemed so thankful beyond words that I had brought Michelle back .

Melanie ;where's your momma honey

Grandma ;she went out last night with Jem her boyfriend she lives here sometimes

Michelle ;I don't think she even knew I was gone

Grandma ;I told her but she told me you would come back and I am thankful some sweet woman brought you back

Melanie ;my pleasure I have a 15 month old daughter I would want someone to bring her back if she was lost


	8. Chapter 8

I had gotten back from James at about 3 pm that evening Jamie was having her nap so I decided to lay down on the couch and I eventually fell asleep I woke up at about 3 that morning . I do not think I had ever spent that long sleeping . I woke up really slowly careful not to wake anybody up . I cleaned the counters did 3 loads of dishes and 3 loads of clothes and when I got done the clock said it was 5 am . I went and checked on Jamie who was starting to wake up so I just got her off of the bed and Brought her in the living room she picked out a book from off the floor and then came and sat down on my lap in daddy's rocking chair . I softly read her the book because Jake was sleeping on the couch. Sadly a few minutes later he woke up when he saw Jamie and I he started smiling and then stretched . I would take care of Jamie today and give Jake a break because I knew yesterday he had spent all day yesterday watching her . Jake got up and fixed us Eggs and then after we all Ate I went into our room to get Jamie dressed than daddy came in the living room and asked if he and Jake could go fishing I said that was fine so the boys grabbed their tackle boxes and went to fish . After getting Jamie dressed momma woke up after all this drama with Wade and Dorothea momma had not spent much time together as we had planned and the sad part is that we where leaving tomorrow at noon . She sat down at the table Jamie pointed to the TV she wanted to watch Barney so I turned on Barney for her then I sat down on the couch and momma came over to talk.

Momma ;so Mel I can't believe you and the baby are leaving tomorrow

Melanie ;I know I had talked to Jake about moving here but he hasn't answered yet . Besides with all this Wade Drama and crap I doubt that anybody could get the chance to talk

Momma ;Even though Wade's Momma is dead and gone that doesn't mean he can go around treating everyone like he's been doing

Melanie ;I know she would turn over in her grave if she knew that

Momma and I drank Coffee talked about old times and bad and good times and of course my last wedding with Jake which always came up in every conversation . Jamie started crying when Barney was over so I shut the TV off and read her a book . While I was reading momma got together the plastic Bowling set . When it was all finished Jamie looked at the pins as if she was at a big playground she got a strike the first time she went . She has a good arm . As I enjoyed watching my momma and daughter bowl together and giggle with happiness when they got a strike it made me realize that in a few days I would go back to the apartment Jamie and I would stay by ourselves all day like always and Jake would stay busy at the glass shop . Here in Alabama there is never a dull Moment . After about 2 hours of playing the game Jamie gets tired and goes and lies on the couch so I read her another book and she goes right off to sleep who knew Bowling could wear someone out that much . Once Jamie fell asleep I covered her up with the blanket then the phone ring . I saw the D on the called ID and I dreaded picking up the phone because if it was Dorothea it was about to become Drama .

Melanie ; hello Dorothea what's up

Dorothea ; Um he brought Michelle back to her house she cried the way back .

Melanie ;tell him to get Butt off the dang couch and take her back home . NOW WADE NOW NOT NEXT MONTH NOT NEXT WEEK NOW

I don't think Dorothea even knew I could scream that loud . And I became even more mad when it woke Jamie up momma walked her into the bedroom to try to lull her back to sleep . I am so tired of dealing with this crap this is suppose become a family vacation to revisit not a Bio kid court this is one of the reasons I moved back to New York because no one can cause as much Drama as my family causes someone's always mad at the cousin or brother or best friend and Momma and I have to clean the mess up and I am really annoyed that I keep cleaning up everyone's messes . Once I slam the phone down I see momma and Jamie had fell asleep together so I cover them up the blanket and go back into the living room to watch then I smell fish I look through the window and see Jake and daddy carrying in two coolers I open the door for them and once they open the coolers I see about 10 fish in them . When I get done looking at the fish Jake takes the coolers back outside so Daddy can cut up the fish . Jake comes back in and kisses me slowly . And then we set down on the couch together

Jake ; you know what I was thinking

Melanie ; what is that

Jake ;that your daddy and I go back up to New York in the morning and get your stuff and bring it here we found a nice place off drivers Lane good price ..

Melanie ; I changed my mind I want to go back to New York Jake living here is just to stressful for me

Jake ; let me guess Dorothea called

Melanie ; and he brought Michelle back

Jake ; well we will block their number plain and simple and your friends can come here and visit

Melanie ;I have no idea I will have to decide


	9. Chapter 9

After my little meltdown I got up and dress Jamie and then dressed myself I sent Jake and Michelle into the living room to play . While Jamie and I had some alone time frankly I need time to myself but I had to have at least one kid . Because Jake claims he can't watch two . It's not that I don't want Michelle it's just that I think that she doesn't belong with us she belongs with her family it makes me beyond pissed that her own parents don't care about her all Wade cares about . Is winning custody when there is an actual child who will suffer from the consequences of her parents and grandparents actions it's not her fault that she got placed here and she's a Perry so I guess I should start treating her like one I went into the kitchen and I asked Michelle what she wanted for breakfast she informed she wasn't hungry but I told her she had to eat something so she settled on Carrots and ranch Dip . I gave her the plate and she looked at me and then at Jake and then at Jamie she threw the plate on the ground splattering ranch all over Jamie's newly bought dress . I didn't get mad at her I gently picked up the food and wiped the Carpet then I made Jamie breakfast then changed her clothes . When I got back from Changing Jamie . Jake had already went to work so it was just Michelle and I and Jamie . Michelle was on the couch watching TV I looked at the TV twice and realized she watching Miley's Nasty wrecking ball music video so I went over to the TV and turned it to barney and Jamie started jumping up and down as they sang the sharing song while Michelle walked to our room and turned it on in their and then every room she turned it too I kept turning it off once she got it done on the TV's she went the Kitchen and took the food I Had set out for lunch and threw it on the ground and smashed it with her feet . I pointed for her to set down on the couch and she instead she sat on the floor . I cleaned up the mess without a word . But what she done next got me pissed . She slowly walked over to Jamie who was setting in her princess chair watching The Wiggles and she turned her chair over cause her to go face down on the floor .

Melanie ;what do you want huh Michelle what do you want

Michelle ;I want my family back I want my grandma in the yard folding clothes I know you don't want me here

Melanie ;I am just not use to having a teenager here that's all . I am sorry about my blow up this morning but from the looks of it you're not an angel ether I am glad your here Jamie needs a big sister alright .

Michelle ;cries ;I am sorry but you have to understand that I wish they could let me live alone

Melanie you can't your 13 but you need to promise me that this behavior stops

She didn't give me a yes or no answer but she did hug Jamie and apologized for once I understood Michelle and who awful it must feel to think that no one wants you . I guess acting out was her way of getting attention . I asked her what she wanted for lunch and she informed me she wanted whatever Jamie had so I gave her mashed up banana's and Rice she gladly ate her lunch then she went to Jake and I's room to change her shirt she came back out in short Jeans and a see through tank top . I informed her that those pants and shirt weren't allowed in my house I figured I would have an awful time getting her to change but it all it took was a no and she came back in a hello kitty t-shirt and Betty Boot P J bottoms. That fit my Standards so I didn't say anything the day went smoothly she played with Jamie while I did some chores around the house it was nice not having to worry about what Jamie was up to . When I got done Moping Jamie and Michelle were in her room Reading a book . Michelle was taking on the role of a big sister well . When Jake got home from work I informed him the day had went well .

Jake ;Okay so Michelle Wade emailed me these papers and I printed them out . You need to sign these Papers saying you want to stay here I Send them off to the court-house your officially ours

Michelle ;Jamie do you want me to stay here

Jamie ;read , Read ,

Michelle ;okay we will read a book after I sign this

Michelle signed the papers with no issue and it felt good to know she was finally Our daughter I fixed supper and she ate what I fixed I guess she had to learn to become thankful for what she had . After Michelle Read Jamie a book I put her to bed . When I came out of Jamie's room Michelle was setting on the couch reading a twilight book I didn't remember her having that maybe she had it In her back pack . I set down on the couch beside her Jake was setting in the love seat across from us he heard Jamie make a stir and assured me he would handle it .

Melanie what are you reading

Michelle ;Twilight so are you happy I am finally a Perry

Melanie yep you're a pretty cool kid you don't deserved going through what you had to go through

Michelle ;thank you .. and I didn't


	10. Chapter 10

After my little meltdown I got up and dress Jamie and then dressed myself I sent Jake and Michelle into the living room to play . While Jamie and I had some alone time frankly I need time to myself but I had to have at least one kid . Because Jake claims he can't watch two . It's not that I don't want Michelle it's just that I think that she doesn't belong with us she belongs with her family it makes me beyond pissed that her own parents don't care about her all Wade cares about . Is winning custody when there is an actual child who will suffer from the consequences of her parents and grandparents actions it's not her fault that she got placed here and she's a Perry so I guess I should start treating her like one I went into the kitchen and I asked Michelle what she wanted for breakfast she informed she wasn't hungry but I told her she had to eat something so she settled on Carrots and ranch Dip . I gave her the plate and she looked at me and then at Jake and then at Jamie she threw the plate on the ground splattering ranch all over Jamie's newly bought dress . I didn't get mad at her I gently picked up the food and wiped the Carpet then I made Jamie breakfast then changed her clothes . When I got back from Changing Jamie . Jake had already went to work so it was just Michelle and I and Jamie . Michelle was on the couch watching TV I looked at the TV twice and realized she watching Miley's Nasty wrecking ball music video so I went over to the TV and turned it to barney and Jamie started jumping up and down as they sang the sharing song while Michelle walked to our room and turned it on in their and then every room she turned it too I kept turning it off once she got it done on the TV's she went the Kitchen and took the food I Had set out for lunch and threw it on the ground and smashed it with her feet . I pointed for her to set down on the couch and she instead she sat on the floor . I cleaned up the mess without a word . But what she done next got me pissed . She slowly walked over to Jamie who was setting in her princess chair watching The Wiggles and she turned her chair over cause her to go face down on the floor .

Melanie ;what do you want huh Michelle what do you want

Michelle ;I want my family back I want my grandma in the yard folding clothes I know you don't want me here

Melanie ;I am just not use to having a teenager here that's all . I am sorry about my blow up this morning but from the looks of it you're not an angel ether I am glad your here Jamie needs a big sister alright .

Michelle ;cries ;I am sorry but you have to understand that I wish they could let me live alone

Melanie you can't your 13 but you need to promise me that this behavior stops

She didn't give me a yes or no answer but she did hug Jamie and apologized for once I understood Michelle and who awful it must feel to think that no one wants you . I guess acting out was her way of getting attention . I asked her what she wanted for lunch and she informed me she wanted whatever Jamie had so I gave her mashed up banana's and Rice she gladly ate her lunch then she went to Jake and I's room to change her shirt she came back out in short Jeans and a see through tank top . I informed her that those pants and shirt weren't allowed in my house I figured I would have an awful time getting her to change but it all it took was a no and she came back in a hello kitty t-shirt and Betty Boot P J bottoms. That fit my Standards so I didn't say anything the day went smoothly she played with Jamie while I did some chores around the house it was nice not having to worry about what Jamie was up to . When I got done Moping Jamie and Michelle were in her room Reading a book . Michelle was taking on the role of a big sister well . When Jake got home from work I informed him the day had went well .

Jake ;Okay so Michelle Wade emailed me these papers and I printed them out . You need to sign these Papers saying you want to stay here I Send them off to the court-house your officially ours

Michelle ;Jamie do you want me to stay here

Jamie ;read , Read ,

Michelle ;okay we will read a book after I sign this

Michelle signed the papers with no issue and it felt good to know she was finally Our daughter I fixed supper and she ate what I fixed I guess she had to learn to become thankful for what she had . After Michelle Read Jamie a book I put her to bed . When I came out of Jamie's room Michelle was setting on the couch reading a twilight book I didn't remember her having that maybe she had it In her back pack . I set down on the couch beside her Jake was setting in the love seat across from us he heard Jamie make a stir and assured me he would handle it .

Melanie what are you reading

Michelle ;Twilight so are you happy I am finally a Perry

Melanie yep you're a pretty cool kid you don't deserved going through what you had to go through

Michelle ;thank you .. and I didn't


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys sorry I don't post as often it's just sometimes I consume myself with my stories and worry about getting them up so I am posting them when I have time so If your following this story please keep following there will be updates just not as often .

* * *

It has been nearly 2 hours since Michelle left I was putting Jamie to bed and when I came back I couldn't find her anywhere in the house or outside of the house. This was New York not Alabama you couldn't just walk outside and play on the swing set . Lots of people Lots of people I don't know . She's 13 so she is wise enough to know where she's going or at least I hope she is .Why has my life being taken over by this girl who is no relation .

4 hours

I am sitting here rocking Jamie to sleep she just heard all the noises the police that it woke her up .Jake is out looking but I doubt he will ever find her . I am at a loss for words . Michelle was doing okay or at least I thought she never opened up to me she never cried it all out . Maybe she ran away at her grandparents a lot . For reasons like this is exactly why I didn't want to live back in Alabama because this is what happened.

8 hours

I got some sleep for about 2 hours but I woke up crying Jake came back with no luck although there was a young man about 4 blocks that said he saw Michelle come out of house with her backpack so at least we know that she wasn't kidnapped and we know she is trying to go somewhere .

12 hours

After 12 hours of her missing we where giving up everyone was giving up . I called Robby Ray and Momma and Daddy and they had seen no sign of her . If she headed there it would take at least 2 -4 more hours for her to get to her grandma's house or even longer . I assumed that is where she was going her mom was still around or maybe still went there even tough she lived with her boyfriend Michelle told me sometimes when her and her so-called Lover broke up she would stay there until she found someone else to live with .

16 hours

When it hit 16 hours that she was missing normally everyone would panic but the longer she had been gone the more relief I felt because I knew where she was going . She should have gotten to her grandma's house by now so I phone Robby Ray and ask him I send him directions over to her grandma's place and then he informs me that he will call me back in the next hour .

20 hours

It had been 20 hours since she went missing Robby Ray went to her grandma's house and informed me she wasn't there he even went in the house and saw her mother drinking and he yelled for her and looked everywhere but there was still no sign of her the worst I can think is she got kidnapped or something that's when fear starts to kick in because the only place I thought she would go is her grandma's .

24 hours

It had been a day since Michelle went missing Jake and I have cried all we can cry . If Dorothea hadn't wanted a kid this never would have happened. Michelle wouldn't have gone missing for a day this is all their fault finally it hits me maybe she went to their house . So I Dial up Dorothea .

Melanie ;hello it's me Mel do you have any idea where Michelle is

Dorothea ;she's with us she came here .. about 2 hours ago she caught a ride with one of Jake's work buddy's and he drove her down to Alabama

Melanie ;I am here mother now she needs to come back home

Dorothea ;she needs her mom that's what she needs her biological mom

Melanie ;how in the heck is that going to happen


	12. Chapter 12

2 mounts later

it has been 2 mounts since Michelle ran away . Dorothea tracked down Michelle's mother and she regained Custody of her daughter . Michelle's Mother Allie had recently married a nice history Teacher . They had bought a house so it was suitable for Michelle . I have recently talked to Michelle and she seems happy she Is in Therapy and that seems to help hopefully once her grandma gets out of prison in a couple of years she will make a full recovery but I doubt anyone in her place ever will . 17 month old Jamie is doing amazing she is talking more and can scream daddy from 2 rooms away she is for sure a daddy's girl .

1 year later

It has been exactly 13 mounts since we left Alabama things are quite different . Jamie is now 2 and enrolled in nursery school for 2 hours a day that gives me time to clean up the house and do my own things I need to Do . After about 3 mounts of living at her Mom's . Michelle made the choice to come back to New York and we have gained Temporary Custody . She has been here for 10 mounts now and we have had small issues but we have an ADT alarm so it's alerts if she tires to run away again and surprisingly there has only been one beeping . being the mother of a 2-year-old and a 14-year-old is quite different .

2 years later

Jamie is now 4 and has now pre school and Michelle is 15 she still lives with us . But she still a hard child to deal with I have held her as she has cried so many tears she has finally learned that's okay to become mad at all that has happened . Jake has been a good dad to her and shown her what it is like to have one . sometimes they go throw food at the ducks . Jake tells her stories about her dad and when she wants him to stop she will tell him Michelle is a work in progress but she makes life worth living . Jamie and Michelle Perry have made me realize how important life is .


	13. Chapter 13

For the past few weeks I had thrown up on Michelle's bed by accident she didn't care though and quickly changed it before Jake got home . Michelle is 15 now with my permission I allowed her to go down to the drug store and get a pregnancy test and tell them it was for her mom yes we where her parents now and we considered her our daughter . When she came back I quickly went in the bathroom and Michelle started playing with the toys and entertaining 2-year-old Jamie . I took the test and waited for a few min then looked it read "Pregnant" . I walked in and Michelle looked at me and once she saw a small tear she smiled and hugged me . I have no idea who was happier her or me . She agreed she would help me tell Jake so she got her homework done and then we ate . Jake wanted to watch TV but I told him Michelle and I had a surprise for him he assumed it was a new gun or something . I set him down on the Michelle's bed .

Melanie ; Jake honey how are you

Jake ; scared or excited how should I feel darling

Michelle ;well both I guess

Jake ; Michelle you aren't...

Michelle ;no Mel is and why would you even think that

Jake ;so your pregnant were having 3 kids really having 3 kids can we afford 3 kids

Michelle ;well I could get a part-time Job

Jake ;Alright then

Jake seemed excited . Through the mounts we tried to explain to Jamie that she would become a big sister . About everyday she would ask "when is baby here" and I kept saying "in a few more mounts Jamie" and she would walk off to play with her bunnies or watch TV. One day when I was 23 weeks along Michelle had just came home from school my back hurt a little just a few pains figuring it was just the baby moving . Right as Michelle came home the pain become worse . I called Jake and we went to the hospital Michelle stayed home to watch Jamie and we left every cell phone number to call us if something happened . When we where driving to the hospital I grabbed Jake's hand fearing we where going to lose another baby .

Melanie ;cries ;this isn't happening again please it's not right

Jake ; we will see okay your two far along this time your 23 weeks we can't lose this baby now we know it's another girl we can't lose it okay

Melanie ;cries ;I am not going to leave you I promise honey

Jake ;don't worry about that okay hold my hand alright

When I arrived at the hospital they called my doctor and told her I had arrived they begin checking me .And said I had already dilated 4 Cm that there is no way we can stop the labor so I went through many hours of pain . I became thinking of what my daughter would look like made me want to jump out of my skin . She would look so small Michelle I had became terrified o the hospital to drop Jamie off actually one of my friends dropped her off and then she rode back home to catch the bus . At times like this I wish we lived in Alabama so Momma or daddy could watch the kids . But I can't turn back time after 3 hours of holding Jake's hand I welcome my newborn Daughter Cassidy Pearl I just liked the name Cassidy and Pear is after my Momma . Anyway They rushed baby Cassidy as soon as she came in the world a few seconds later a nurse told us "she weighs 1 pound" nothing just one Pound just 16 oz. . I am so thrown out of my world that Jake and I could barely talk . I eventually fell asleep although I don't remember I guess I did when I woke I saw Momma by my bedside .

Mom ;hey sweetie

Melanie ; Momma what are you doing here

Mom ;well I caught the red-eye flight and came down here if you name your daughter after me I have to come . They let Jake and I see her

Melanie ;how long was I asleep

Mom ;just about 7 hours sweetie but that's okay you where tired alright she's beautiful

Once Jake came back into the room him and I talked and made the choice to move to Alabama although it was a quick choice we did not want Michelle caring for Jamie well we would make visits to the ICU we told the doctors and they agreed that once she was stable they would fly her to a Children's Hospital in Alabama and they said that it could take a few days so Robby Ray and Daddy came down to help us move . Michelle and Jamie stayed at the hospital with me . While the men moved Daddy drove all of our stuff for 16 hours and Momma and Stella helped us find a house and then help Jake move in Jake flew back down after 2 days . It seemed like forever and by the time he came back they said Baby Cassidy was stable enough to move so we headed to Alabama in our car . While they flew baby Cassidy when we arrived in Alabama we came to a beautiful 2 story house . I was so thankful for it once we arrived Momma said "They just called baby Cassidy made it here but she's not doing well so Jake and I rushed to the hospital while the rest of the family unpacked it was great to stay in Alabama.


	14. Chapter 14

That day when we rushed to the hospital to see our baby Cassidy many thoughts where once again running through . For the hospital to call us for an emergency must mean something's terribly wrong with our daughter . When we arrived at the children's hospital . When we went to the hospital I explained to them that our baby had just arrived on a helicopter and they pointed us in her way . Momma had taken the call wrong there was no emergency they just wanted us to know that she had arrived safely . once Again I saw her beautiful little body she had a small diaper on and she was the cutest thing her skin was so red she didn't look like a baby at all she just looked like a doll a new-born doll . It just didn't seem real I suddenly began blaming myself for all that had happened to our little girl if I cared for myself better if I had not canceled the last Appointment because it fell on the day of Michelle's school play . But it was not our fault I just looked her and a thought came into my head I turned to Jake and looked at him .

Melanie ;don't you think this is the baby we lost

Jake ;what do you mean Mel are you going crazy or something

Melanie ;no I am not I mean the baby I lost would have been so small Like Cassidy I wonder if god is giving me back that small baby that I lost 13 years ago

Jake ;I don't know Mel maybe .

I guess Jake thought I was having one of my physic moments . But I wasn't Jake and I would have been the parents of 4 beautiful children . This is the baby we lost this is the baby that had cramps from at just 20 weeks this is the baby I became a model because of god is giving me back this child that I had miscarried . Michelle Called Jake and Asked how things where Jake had told them that we where just visiting and that baby Cassidy was doing well .

(1 YEAR LATER)

I can't believe it's been one year since your birth Cassidy . Your big sister Michelle is now 16 she is learning to drive . Your other big sister Jamie is now 4 and taking 3 hour preschool classes . And finally your daddy is down at the beach working on making more glass . I can't believe you haven't come home yet and it's your first birthday Even though your Napping in your bouncy seat at the hospital now I want you home with us I want you with us I brought you a little birthday cake but you had no interest in it . Your just like a normal baby to me you laugh you cry you want Momma to hold you 24/7 . You have daddy wrapped around your finger but to every doctor and every nurse you Different . You just a year old and weigh only 6 pounds 3 oz. the doctors said your weren't a little person or anything you just can't gain weight for now I am happy holding you in my arms .

(2 Years later)

My sweet girl you Finally came home when your where 14 mounts the doctors told Momma and Daddy there was nothing they could do that they couldn't figure out why on earth your weren't gaining weight . They gave up on us but where not giving up on you . Your toddling around taking your 5-year-old sisters toys . While Michelle your 17-year-old sister is talking to her Boyfriend Travis on the phone daddy needs to check him out make sure he's good enough . You are a sweet baby you love Ice Cream and that's pretty much all you eat . On your second birthday we got out the scale and you weighed 14 pounds 9 oz. Your trying baby your gaining Daddy and I love you and Love how much of a fighter you are .

(3 YEARS LATER )

You have turned 3 today you have achieved many milestones this year . Dr. James daddy found him on the internet diagnosed that you are a little person you won't gain much weight and that's not an issue we have just have to keep it in check with knowing what your disorder is . We can help you in ways we have never thought possible you are 3 your weight is only 18 pounds but that is enough for me Doctor James says our is 30 pounds that's where he wants to see us so we are working on that . Your big sisters Jamie and Michelle are now 18 and 6 . Michelle loves baby sitting you and has become very educated on your condition . And Michelle's Bio daddy Wade and his Wife had a baby last month we don't want to see it though because it hurts your big sisters feelings and we think of Michelle as ours


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Michelle , Although you aren't my biological child I still love you very much . It has been a hard road for you . I want you to know that you are an amazing 16-year-old and Dad and I love you . I grew up with your dad and I never thought in a million years he would disown his own child if your grandma would have been alive boy it would have been a different story she would have loved you although I did dump her tractor in the pond and got arrested for it she still was a good woman . When you first came to live with us I honestly thought it would turn out as a disaster and it did turn into one . You haven't been the easiest child to raise . Your mixed emotion's of being tossed around plus going through your teenager years at the same time tossed you around into an angry mix and you where mad at the world . I didn't punish you for anything you did because I knew it would end I knew you would realize that you where in your forever home and you did although it took a year you finally did . Michelle I know your Mom and Grandma are still alive and I know how much you miss them but I thank you for being my daughter these past almost 4 years . If you ever want to go see them one day your family you are welcome too . My heart hopes you will stay with me though . You have been an amazing big sister to Jamie and Cassidy you are my built-in baby sitter and you are always there when I need you . I know you tell me all the time that you feel like you where a mistake but I want you to know that you are far from a mistake you are a beautiful , loving girl . It's amazing how much I watched you change over the course of two years of living with Jake and I . From this day on you will always have my blessings girl you are amazing I hope you know that and if you ever want to move away find a life of your own please call me. Wade and your mother are such crazy people because they can't look at what a beautiful loving , sweet daughter they have I am so thankful you came to live with our family and I hope one day you can find a handsome husband and have babies of your own because I know you will become the best mom ever . We all make mistakes I sure do .I know you won't forget the life you had 5 years ago just like I won't forget leaving Jake for seven years after I lost our baby but were not perfect we make mistakes I love you sweet Michelle Anne Perry .


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Jamie , My sweet baby girl when daddy and I found out you where coming we where beyond excited this was our second chance at parent hood although we didn't get a chance to the first time . The second time around was the best of all because we got a sweet baby girl . You melted daddy's heart from day one and always will . I remember the first time I held you my eyes filled up with tears because this is what it is like holding your child for the first time it's a great feeling . Jamie I know how much you loved Alabama even though there was Drama I am glad you don't remember no matter what's happy . Even if Michelle and I are arguing you are always giggling and smiling . Sissy Michelle can make you giggle faster than anybody I know . Mommy and Daddy love you so much you are Mommy and daddy's love that we share after 7 years of living lives apart . Daddy and I never divorced and daddy didn't want to sign the papers but I am glad I didn't because apparently Daddy and I knew that we would get back together . You where just icing on the cake . I sometimes imagine what it would have been like if I would have signed the papers and married Andrew but I don't want to wonder . My life is fine the way it is you are an amazing big sister and Mommy loves you so much . Jamie you loved to take care of your sissy and play with her . I love it when you give her your toys and then Cassidy throws them on your lap and you throw them back sometimes the game gets rough and mommy has to step in but I love it anyway . Daddy has a special bond with you he is always playing with you and talking to you . When you where only 4 you noticed that you had Daddy's eyes and that's what I love about your eyes . When daddy gets home from work and we all eat supper you always make sure Sissy Cassidy has more food . Michelle or you always look past your 2-year-old sister weighing only 15 pounds . Mommy is going to go now because she knows you won't set still enough for me to read anymore . Always stay the same never change . Sissy's and Parent's love you hugs and kisses .


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Cassidy , Oh Cassidy you have been through so much in your little life time being born at only 23 weeks and surviving is just a Miracle in its self but the fact that your survived and have done so well is even more amazing . It took Mommy and daddy a while before we figured out why you weren't gaining weight it was so frustrating to mommy and daddy because as parents we feel like we need to know our child once we found the right doctor and found out you where a little person everything changed . You started gaining a little weight . With the help of mommy and daddy and a walker you even started walking . Mommy had two other kids to take care of so sometimes grandma Stella would come over and help you walk . The first time you ever walked I cried my eyes out daddy came home and saw you walking and he picked you up and carried you around for the rest of the day so much for walking huh . You have reached every milestone with a smile on your face . Michelle and You are the strongest young girls I have ever met you will not let anything stand in your way you Will not listen to what the doctors say or what we say you always try your best and never give up . You will make someone a very happy young man one day although daddy won't ever let you date . With 3 girls he has to keep busy . I love you and your sisters so much it's crazy. I will do anything for you . Seeing you weigh barely a pound in the hospital bed has made me want to put a bubble around you but I know I can't sweet girl . Mommy loves you. And oh yeah almost forgot you have never had a feeding tube most kids go there whole life with a feeding tube but you didn't you have tried to eat like your sissy's and Mommy and Daddy . Sweet girl have a great life and I hope no struggles are ahead but if they are I will always stand by you . Have sweet dreams little Cassidy Pearl Perry


	18. Chapter 18

I** watched the movie last night on oxygen and actually found out something I never knew about the movie :) so here you go I am going to make this story longer than I thought **

* * *

Jake had just finished the football game he scored a touchdown and was the hometown hero Robby Ray took him out for a drink and then he came back to my house . Momma and daddy were gone for the weekend visiting my grandma who was just told she had cancer . When Jake came over to my house that night I never thought what happened would change my life forever .

1 month later

I was in the bathroom throwing up Momma had thought I had the flu though I told her there was a 24 hour bug going around school so she believed me but I didn't believe I had the flu . My mind flashed back to the night of the football game so I called Jake and we drove to CVS I came out with a pregnancy test and Jake just stares at me and then a few seconds later starts the truck . I went home and thankful momma and daddy where at the grocery store so I didn't have to deal with them . Jake stood against the wall while I went into the bathroom . 2 min after I took the test it showed a plus sign and tears streamed down my face I am just 18 almost a high school graduate how could this happen . I walk out of the bathroom and I hug Jake I assumed Jake would get mad but he didn't he took me down to Wall-Mart and got an engagement ring . We told Momma and daddy a few days later and they weren't mad in fact they told us they would pay for the wedding it turned out to become a nightmare Robby Ray brought 2 six packs of beer and Jake drank all 6 in a matter of an hour so right after he said "I do" he bent down and gaged and then it left puke running down on my dress . I cried as Jake ran to the bathroom how had my life become like this . Bear walked up to me wanting to lick my face lets just say Bear Jake's dog wanting to kiss me was the highlight of our wedding . Jake and I moved into a little trailer and we spent our time getting ready for baby things

2 weeks later

I was 8 weeks along when I started bleeding Jake rushed me to the hospital and 30 min later they informed us we lost our baby . I put on my clothes and walked out of the room without saying a word to Jake . Jake stopped me at the hospital doors and hugged me and told me we could try again but I didn't want to try again . All my life had ever been in Alabama is hard times I had to juggle school and work at the tender age of 16 just because my daddy was sick with the flu and couldn't work . Jake had been the only good thing in my life and right now I hated him he wasn't mad because we lost our baby I didn't Jake I didn't kiss him I said "I am done alright I want to find myself I am done" and that's where it ended I looked back and Jake was standing there in shock

Present day

I admit it wasn't the best thing to day was leave Jake but I was 18 at the time I didn't know any better I tell him everyday I will regret leaving him and he says it doesn't matter anymore because he got what he wanted . Although it took almost 8 years he finally got it he finally got the family he always I love Jake for taking me back and Being so forgiving . I never could have found a man that I loved as much as I loved for Jake .Andrew my fiancé for a month never made me mad never made me want to toss a brick at him and that was because I didn't love him . He never drove me crazy like Jake did . When I found out I was pregnant with Jamie we where scared so we held our breath but once I made it to 13 weeks we knew we where in the clear and we now have a beautiful daughter . I guess I just have trouble carrying babies . Life was rough but it has led me to this beautiful life I have . And now

"I can kiss Jake anytime I want"


End file.
